Compañeros
by Leana Bodt
Summary: "—Serías un lobo perfecto, Stiles." Quiso gemir ante aquello, como si fuera agua fría contra su cuerpo caliente, repentino y refrescante. Le gusta. Como suena aquello, le gusta. Desorientado por todas aquellas emociones, el humano se gira para seguir a su mejor amigo hasta su jeep.


**He venido con un fic que escribí hace mucho. Luego de leer muchos fics y fanarts con el tema de Parejas destinadas y Compañeros. Es un tema bastante interesante y romántico, me gusta y escribirlo fue muy entretenido.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama sí. También he desarrollado el tema de "Compañeros" sacando un poco de todos lados y acomodándolo a la historia.**

 **¡Ojalá les guste!**

 **.**

 **Este One Shot se desarrolla al final de la Temporada 1.**

* * *

 **Compañeros**

 **.**

Conduce su jeep a gran velocidad, incluso Scott se pone un tanto nervioso por ello, demostrándoselo al poner una mano sobre la suya, que descansa en la palanca de cambios.

—Sigo creyendo que esto es una mala idea, Stiles.

—Siempre me vienes con eso, pero no, Scott. Aquí el único que tiene malas ideas y malos planes, eres tú. Yo, amigo, soy el cerebro de esta relación.

—Me alegra saber que cumples un rol tan importante.

El humano sonríe de medio lado, divertido por el tono frustrado que ha usado Scott.

Sus ojos vuelven a la carretera con rapidez, para luego girar y seguir por el camino de tierra que se extiende junto a la carretera e internarse en el bosque. Allí viene la parte difícil, cuando siente su pecho encogerse, algo frío se desliza por su columna vertebral y parece expandirse por debajo de su piel. Es miedo, y es mezclado con el nerviosismo.

Es entonces cuando Stiles siente la mirada de Scott sobre él, también es cuando sabe que va a repetir el comentario anterior. Así que simplemente menea la cabeza haciendo una mueca de medio lado, boqueando, queriendo hablar para detenerlo, pero no logra articular palabra alguna. De todos modos ninguno dice nada al final, y ahora menos que nunca, porque ya están frente a la que alguna vez fue la casa de los Hale.

El motor se apaga y el humano aprieta el volante unos segundos. Mira unos instantes a Scott y luego se baja con un movimiento brusco, desastroso, como la mayoría de sus actos.

Scott suspira y lo sigue, adelantándosele a zancadas. Sabe que es él el que debe encarar a Derek, así que mientras antes terminen con aquello, mejor.

La madera en la entrada cruje bajo su peso y ambos tragan preguntándose porqué esa casa que está a punto de desmoronarse, no lo hace de una vez. El olor a humo impregnado en las paredes, el ambiente de dolor, de traición. Scott puede sentirlo en el paladar. Con un suspiro empuja la puerta y esta se abre con un ruido sonoro, chirriante, como de película de terror trillada.

Stiles se asoma primero, pasando bajo el brazo de Scott y entre la puerta abierta. Observa el lugar, pero todo parece muy silencioso, muy vacío.

—Derek —lo llama el beta una vez que entra, sabiendo que lo oirá perfectamente.

Entonces se escuchan esos pasos desde arriba, pausados, perfectamente controlados y derramando peligrosidad silenciosa.

Algo ha cambiado ante su presencia. Cuando Derek se detiene arriba de la escalera, mirándolos con ese semblante serio y cauteloso, es como si algo en el aire les susurrara al oído: tengan miedo, respétenme.

Scott parece reconocerlo también, porque ambos amigos se miran significativamente. Aquel lobo de ojos pardos se ve muy seguro, poderoso. No como antes, donde aparecía esporádicamente, luego se escondía, donde tenía cuidado de todo. Esta vez parece muy tranquilo, como si hubiese encontrado su camino y estuviese listo para iniciarlo.

Stiles se relame los labios, está muy nervioso, al parecer aquello _si_ es una mala idea, pero como siempre, el solo actúa, luego comienza a arrepentirse y, de todos modos, sigue en lo que está. Así que mira a Scott y luego a Derek, levanta el pulgar y lo agita apuntando al beta de pie a su espalda, viendo como las cejas de Derek se alzan con ese típico gesto de "no entiendo, idiota".

Scott inspira, avanza unos pasos y mira a Derek, que parece impasible con sus manos dentro de la chaqueta de cuero.

—Mordiste a Jackson, Derek, ¿te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?

—Le di lo que me pidió —contesta el chico levantado el mentón con superioridad—. La mordida es un regalo, Scott, ya te lo dije.

—¡No es un regalo! ¡¿Sabes a cuanta gente matará si se descontrola?!

Entonces el lobo salta desde lo alto de la escalera, haciendo que por instinto ambos chicos retrocedan dejándolo aterrizar frente a ellos con agilidad, como un animal. Se endereza con los colmillos afuera y los ojos rojos como lava caliente, muy brillantes.

—Tiene un Alfa que lo controle, Scott. Él es parte de mi manada ahora.

El chico frunce el ceño saliendo de su estupefacción, mirándolo incrédulo para boquear antes de decir—: ¿Manada?

—Morderás a más.

Esta vez es Stiles el que habla, poniendo las manos en sus caderas para luego encarar a Derek. La idea se le hace terrible, muchos más lobos, todos nuevos y descontrolados. Si de por si Scott era un problema, se imagina como sería multiplicado por más.

—Y tú, Stiles, serías un buen candidato.

—No acepté la mordida del pirado de tu tío, Derek, mucho menos la tuya. Así que muérdele el culo a otro.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en ese rostro y Stiles siente como todo su cuerpo reacciona ante aquella acción. Es una sonrisa divertida, donde Derek muestra todos sus dientes, con esos colmillos enormes a pesar de ser los humanos ahora, dándole a entender que hay algo que le hace gracia y solo él lo sabe.

—Escucha, no dejaré que lo hagas, ¡esto es una maldición! —Exclama el Beta levantando los brazos, ganándose una mirada severa por parte del Alfa, que ha nacido como lobo y está orgulloso de ello.

Scott se gira hacia la puerta sin decir nada más y manteniendo la mirada amenazante, queriendo hacerle saber que lo mantendrá vigilado.

La puerta se abre y Stiles siente el azote del viento proveniente del bosque, salvaje y viejo. Alza el rostro hacia Derek y este lo mira serio, con sus ojos en tono verde amarillento debido a la luz del atardecer entrando por la puerta. El humano da un respingo ante la cercanía y traga con fuerza, demasiada, viendo como el lobo mira el movimiento de su manzana de Adán y luego vuelve la vista hacia sus ojos.

—Serías un lobo perfecto, Stiles.

Quiso gemir ante aquello, como si fuera agua fría contra su cuerpo caliente, repentino y refrescante. Le gusta. Como suena aquello, le gusta.

Desorientado por todas aquellas emociones, el humano frunce el ceño levemente, con la boca abierta, pero sin decir nada, se gira para seguir a su mejor amigo hasta su jeep.

.-.-.

Sus dedos se mueven ansiosos por el teclado de su computadora. Intenta averiguar lo máximo posible sobre transformaciones lobunas para estar atentos a cualquier detalle en caso de que Jackson pierda el control. Pero la verdad del asunto es que necesita tener su mente ocupada, así que teclea y desliza la página en la pantalla mientras sus ojos vuelan sobre las letras, captando lo que le importa, desechando lo que no y debatiéndose con otro pensamiento que hace dos días que lo tiene aún más nervioso de lo normal.

—Hey, Stiles —lo llama su padre desde el marco de la puerta, terminando de acomodarse el cinturón con el arma de servicio—. Ten piedad de ese pobre teclado —lo reprende con una sonrisa divertida—. Debo irme al turno de esta noche, nos vemos por la mañana.

—Cuídate mucho, papá —se despide el chico con una sonrisa de lado y alzando la mano al tiempo que ve al hombre girarse.

El humano vuelve a su tarea, aunque un poco más relajado y se lleva una mano a la boca, sintiéndola seca. Se le antoja una buena taza de café, ya que su padre no está, no habrá problemas con que lo beba a esas horas.

Baja las escaleras saltándose un escalón por vez, entrando en la cocina con un estruendo, tomando la cafetera y preparando el líquido caliente. Abre el refrigerador para ver que puede comer, pero pronto la pereza de prepararse algo le puede y termina por suspirar, moviendo los dedos sobre la puerta del aparato.

Decide servir la taza de café humeante y nada más, subiendo esta vez más calmado, obligado por el líquido caliente que lleva.

Cierra la puerta de su habitación y se gira para mirar la pantalla del notebook en el escritorio. Entonces, unos golpeteos contra el vidrio lo hacen dar un respingo con el café a punto se ser escupido entre sus labios. Sus ojos se fijan en la silueta que ya está abriendo la ventana de su cuarto, dejándose caer con un silencio tan letal que lo hace tragar duro, o es eso, o reconocer a Derek.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunta Stiles muy a la defensiva, y es que la persona que ha estado ocupando sus pensamientos está precisamente de pie dentro de su habitación, la que observa con las manos metidas en su chaqueta de cuero, ignorando completamente su tono.

—Tu cuarto siempre me ha parecido un poco… extraño —comenta Derek mirando los recortes de diario clavados a un lado de la pared—. Pero no me asombra, tú eres extraño, Stiles.

—Si eso es un cumplido, no ha sonado como uno, deberías trabajar en eso. Quizás así ya no estarías solo por la vida. Tendrías amigos, y hablo de _amigos_ , no una manada o un séquito de lobos —responde el chico sentándose en la silla y dejando la taza sobre el escritorio.

Derek suelta el aire por la nariz, sonriendo de medio lado levemente y ese simple gesto lo hace ver demasiado guapo. Avanza hacia el chico y pone ambas manos en los costados de su silla de computador, quedando sus rostros de frente, lo ve boquear, y sólo con eso se deleita de una forma totalmente novedosa.

—No sabes a lo que me refiero, así que te lo voy a aclarar —suelta el moreno, haciendo sentir su aliento contra el mentón de Stiles—. Sabiendo lo que la mordida haría, estando preparado para ello, ¿por qué te negaste a recibirla?

Stiles frunce el ceño, cree que la razón es muy obvia. Ha visto a Scott pasando por aquello, por los cambios y, para ser sincero, eso le asusta. Si bien estaría preparado, eso no garantiza que pudiera controlarse, que no mataría a nadie. Él ha pensado muchas veces en ese asunto, cuando está a solas, cuando ve el lado bueno que recibe Scott de esos poderes, pero su mente, tan rápida y vertiginosa, lo lleva a muchas conclusiones bastante malas. Un lobo, uno hiperactivo, con trastornos de sueño y con un historial clínico posiblemente hereditario; definitivamente terminaría tan mal como Peter.

Pero Derek no espera a que hable, está un poco frustrado ya que el humano, que suele hablar hasta por los codos, no dice nada, absolutamente nada. Se limita a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido y la boca levemente abierta.

—Dime, Stiles, si te la ofreciera yo, ¿aceptarías?

—¿Qué?

—Ya me oíste.

—No, sí, pero… no puedo creer que me estés preguntando algo como eso. Que me estés ofreciendo algo como eso —se explica Stiles juntando las cejas y haciendo una mueca incrédula de medio lado.

—¿Qué tendría de malo?

—¿Un Stiles versión lobuna? Oh, Derek, no puedo imaginar qué cosa, la verdad. —Usa su típico tono sarcástico mientras levanta las palmas hacia arriba en un gesto de obviedad.

—Ya te lo dije, serías un lobo perfecto.

Ahí está esa frase, por segunda vez. Y por segunda vez siente ese calorcillo trepar por su nuca de manera placentera. Porque jamás se imaginó que Derek le dijera algo como eso, sin darse cuenta, le está dando a entender que confía en él de alguna manera, que cree en él. Ahí está lo raro, se supone que se llevan mal, que Stiles no le tiene que quitar un ojo de encima, que Derek solo le gruñe y el otro ataca con sarcasmo. Pero aquello… esas palabras son especiales. Lo cambian todo.

Stiles suelta todo el aire de sus pulmones de golpe, viendo a Derek abrir los suyos para recibirlo. Un acto reflejo, que enciende la piel de sus pronunciados pómulos.

Alza la mano para empujar a Derek hacia atrás y así poder pararse, caminando hacia la puerta y luego volviendo a girarse con las manos en las caderas. Está nervioso, ansioso, está completamente descolocado. Es demasiado, todo eso es demasiado. ¿Desde cuándo la cercanía del lobo lo pone así? ¡Fue una simple frase! Y aunque se repite eso una y otra vez, la rememora y vuelve a sentir ese calor.

Quizás Derek no cree que él es un completo desastre. Como la mayoría.

El lobo siente el cambio en su aroma, un toque mucho más espeso, mezclándose con el del nerviosismo.

Derek camina hacia él con lentitud, Stiles alza su mirada y no lo ve detenerse aunque viola su espacio personal. Ve el cambio en el color de sus ojos, ahora son rojos como la sangre. Traga con fuerza, intimidado, pero fascinado al mismo tiempo.

Su espalda choca contra la pared mientras su respiración se agita, ¿tendrá un ataque de pánico? No, es algo distinto. Entonces Derek le muestra sus dientes, abriendo la boca y sacando sus largos colmillos. La lengua los moja y Stiles ahora sí siente el miedo golpetear por su cuerpo como finas agujas de hielo.

—Dime, Stiles, ¿la quieres?

—No… —suelta el chico al sentir el rostro de Derek cerca, tomando su muñeca para alzarla con la intención de llevarla hasta su boca.

Algo cambia, el olor del miedo se mezcla con otro. Derek suelta su mano y frunce el ceño retrayendo los colmillos, observando al chico frente a él. Ahora, Stiles puede ver sus paletas humanas pero sus ojos siguen siendo rojos y eso lo mantiene en su posición.

El lobo se acerca y pega la nariz en su cuello, justo en la curvatura, e inspira con fuerza.

—Hueles delicioso —suelta con la voz ronca y medio consternada. Se aleja unos centímetros, mirando la cara completamente roja de Stiles—. Hueles a deseo.

Stiles boquea, negando rápidamente con la cabeza, sin saber que decir. Pero es tarde. No lo sabe, pero Derek aún no puede controlar bien ese lado animal que ha sido mucho más desarrollado desde que es Alfa. Por ello, el moreno no es plenamente consiente cuando vuelve a enterrar la nariz en su cuello, recibiendo un jadeo de sorpresa por respuesta, pero no lo detiene, mientras saca sus colmillos y los roza contra la piel desnuda.

—¿Derek? —Lo llama Stiles, pero el moreno sigue rozando sus colmillos por su cuello, de fácil acceso, con las venas bombeando sangre con rapidez. Sus dientes son reemplazados por un lengüetazo, largo, húmedo, caliente—. Esto es vergonzoso…

—¿Y quieres que me detenga? —Pregunta el lobo con voz gutural, rozando con su aliento la piel mojada, causando otro estremecimiento en Stiles.

—No.

Ninguno de los dos sabe qué mierda ha pasado, como es que han llegado a eso.

Pero no importa.

Derek puede olfatear de lleno el aroma de su deseo, de esas hormonas alborotadas bullendo por el cuerpo del adolescente. Es todo lo que necesita para dar rienda suelta a su propio deseo, el que no sabe desde cuándo comenzó a sentir, quizás es el aroma del chico, quizás es su lobo. No lo sabe y, la verdad, no importa tampoco.

Para Stiles es lo mismo. Al sentir esa lengua sobre su piel y esos colmillos rozándolo, sólo puede cerrar los ojos abrumado por el placer. Por todo lo nuevo que está sintiendo. Sabe que un deje de adrenalina recorre su carne, porque ya la ha sentido todas aquellas veces en las que creyó que iba a morir. Pero las sensaciones se calientan con todo lo bien que se siente Derek contra su cuerpo.

Su mente es un completo lío. La confusión pone sus pensamientos espesos, se mezclan unos con otros y no puede definir lo que pasa.

Su pierna es alzada por el lobo, encajándola en su cadera y comenzando un frote duro y rápido. Desesperado. Sus gruñidos reverberando contra su piel. El calor bulle dentro de su cuerpo y sólo desea que Derek se restriegue más contra su erección. Jadea aferrándose a sus hombros, luego poniendo la otra mano atrás, contra la muralla, y vuelve a repetir, sin poder decidir qué es lo que podrá sostenerlo.

Está por acabar, Stiles se va a correr, se va a correr como el adolescente precoz que es. Y no le importa. Siente su bajo vientre apretujarse, las corrientes azotando la punta de su miembro, y cuando Derek alza el rostro para mirarlo con sus ojos rojos y los colmillos afuera, sabe que él es plenamente consciente de lo que pasará.

Pero el lobo no le da tiempo a nada, tomándolo por la cintura y girándolo con fuerza para hacerlo caer sobre la cama. Stiles jadea, porque ese repentino movimiento, ese orgasmo interrumpido, lo trae de vuelta a la realidad, a lo que está sucediendo. Toma aire pero su garganta se siente repentinamente fría y la sensación se aloja en su estómago cuando Derek lo observa desde los pies de la cama. Con un movimiento de su cuello, los rasgos lobunos salen entre sus facciones. Las orejas largas, los pómulos prominentes, la nariz más ancha, todo mientras se rasga la playera con las garras.

Derek muestra sus dientes y se abalanza sobre Stiles, arqueando su abdomen sobre el cuerpo contrario para luego enterrar su erección entre las piernas del chico.

El aroma es diferente, tan repentino, que Derek puede sentirlo en cuanto respira. Es miedo puro. Alza su mirada roja y Stiles tiembla bajo él, con los labios resecos y el rostro blanco. Está tenso y sus ojos vidriosos hacen al lobo volver en sí.

—Derek —jadea el muchacho cuando el azabache de un solo movimiento se levanta, recuperando sus facciones humanas por completo y mirando al chico hecho un desastre sobre la cama. Marcas de sus dientes sobre la piel, sus jeans rasgados en algunas partes, su pecho subiendo y bajando, y el terror reemplazando al aroma del placer que antes sintió. —Ibas… ibas a morderme. —Y eso no es una pregunta, es una afirmación.

Derek niega con la cabeza. Porque no es eso lo que iba a hacer. Derek iba a follarlo. Iba a marcarlo como suyo.

Iba a hacerlo su _Compañero_.

.-.-.

Lleva tres días, tres días sin poder pegar un ojo. No es que le extrañe, siempre ha sufrido de insomnio, pero esta vez tiene una razón, una con nombre y apellido, y colmillos, y todo está hecho un desastre.

Stiles no se puede sacar de la cabeza a Derek, lo que había pasado aquella noche. Estuvo a punto de morderlo, iba a transformarlo, y no es solo ese hecho, también está la situación que se impulsó entre ellos de forma repentina. Los roces, el calor, el placer y sus bocas queriendo tocarse en un beso que nunca llegó. Los largos dedos de Stiles tocan su piel, rememorando el dulce aliento del azabache.

—Con un carajo —suelta golpeando la frente contra el escritorio. No puede ser que Derek lo tuviera tan nervioso, ¿o sí? ¿Acaso si quiera le gusta?

El humano es bisexual, todos lo saben, aunque su inclinación es mayormente femenina. Derek está como para chuparse los dedos, o para chuparle otras cosa, o entero y ya está dejándose llevar otra vez. Quizá es un calentón, quizá fueron esas palabras. Porque Derek, el que jamás da halagos, el enigmático hombre lobo, le había dicho que sería un _lobo perfecto_.

—Stiles.

—¡Y una mierda! —El chico pega un salto al tiempo que se gira hacia Scott, vuelve a mirar su ordenador y luego al lobo otra vez—. ¡Ustedes son todo un caso! Me matarán de un susto, maldita sea. ¿Es que acaso no pueden hacer un poco de ruido antes de entrar por mi ventana?

—¿Pueden? —Pregunta Scott con una sonrisa divertida ante el plural.

—Sí, tú y Derek y esa maldita costumbre de irrumpir en mi cuarto. ¿Qué mierda les pasa? ¡¿Acaso tú también vienes a morderme?!

Los ojos de Scott brillan dorados y sus rasgos se tensan al tiempo que da un paso hacia Stiles.

—Oh, mierda.

—¿Derek quiso morderte? ¡¿Vino hasta acá para hacerlo?! —Scott está fuera de sí. No puede creer que ese idiota ahora quisiera convertir a su mejor amigo. A Stiles. Es una muy mala idea, como todo lo que hace Derek.

—No. Digo, es que…

—Y no lo niegues, huele a él, ¡tú sudadera huele a él!

El lobo se gira y sale por la ventana de un salto. Stiles lo sabe, sabe hacia dónde irá y qué pasará, porque su mejor amigo es muy predecible, y porque, bueno, es su mejor amigo.

Sale a toda prisa, todo un manojo de nervios y brazos alborotados. Pero Scott no está. Maldice por cuarta vez y toma las llaves de su jeep, emprendiendo el viaje hacia la mansión Hale, o lo que queda de ella.

Se demora muy poco, agradece no toparse con su padre o alguna patrulla porque los hubiese atropellado y seguido el camino hasta allí. Al bajarse ve a Scott transformado, llamando a viva voz a Derek.

La puerta suelta un chirrido al abrirse y Stiles gira su rostro de inmediato, ahí está. Derek se detiene a unos pasos de la pequeña escalera, observando únicamente al humano.

A Stiles se le corta la respiración. Está llevando una playera ajustada de color gris y unos jeans negros que se le ciñen a las piernas como si se los hubiesen cocido puestos. Sus ojos se ven grisáceos por el día nublado y traga con fuerza para aplacar la sensación de añoranza que se atora justo bajo la unión de sus costillas en el pecho.

—¡¿En qué mierda estabas pensando Derek?! ¡No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a Stiles!

Derek frunce el ceño apartando la vista del humano para mirar a Scott. No le gusta nada el tono que usa, ni que ose ir a su casa para amenazarlo. _Él es el Alfa ahora_. Aprieta la mandíbula y baja los escalones de un salto. Stiles puede captar el momento exacto en que sus dientes van a brotar porque los huesos de sus mejillas sobresalen, endureciendo los músculos de su rostro, moviendo el cuello para mostrarlos, al igual que el rojo de sus ojos.

Scott se siente extraño, repentinamente débil y amenazado por su presencia. Sacude la cabeza, confundido, no sabe si retroceder o seguir, es muy extraño y Stiles traga con fuerza mientras mira de uno al otro.

—Tú no puedes prohibirme nada —le gruñe Derek a tan solo un metro de él, sacando las garras con un movimiento de sus manos.

—¡No puedes morder a Stiles! ¿Cómo puedes querer que se convierta en esto?

—La mordida es un regalo.

—¡Una mierda, Derek! —Brama Scott recuperando su temperamento—. ¡Estamos hablando de mi mejor amigo!

Derek junta sus cejas y gruñe muy fuerte, está perdiendo los estribos, todo aquello lo tiene de los nervios. Avanza para plantarse frente al lobo, que alza la cabeza a la espera de algún golpe, en cambio, solo recibe la mirada de furia por parte del Alfa.

—Jamás le haría daño, no iba a morderlo, imbécil.

Ahora la mirada va dirigida a Stiles, que da un salto en su lugar, para luego fruncir el ceño y lamerse los labios, confundido. Porque no entiende, si Derek no iba a morderlo, ¿entonces que mierda iba a hacer? Porque tenía los colmillos sobre su piel, raspando, tenía a Derek restregándose contra él… como si estuviera marcándolo.

Oh. Por. Dios.

Stiles abre tanto los ojos y la boca, que por un segundo cree que se quedará con esa expresión para siempre. Se tambalea hacia un lado y toma aire mientras mira el suelo intentando asimilar aquel pensamiento.

—Ibas… ibas a marcarme.

—¡¿Qué?! —Si Scott había estado horrorizado antes, ya no sabe cómo llamarle al estado de ahora. Porque mira a Stiles como si le hubiese salido un tercer brazo, para luego mirar a Derek, esperando una negación. No podían estar refiriéndose a _esa_ marca.

Pero el semblante duro de Derek, que también está en su forma humana de nuevo, le da a entender que sí está en lo cierto. Siente un repentino mareo.

Scott ya sabe a qué se refiere con "marcar", porque él y Stiles habían estado navegando por internet una tarde, bueno, Stiles navegaba por la red mientras él jugaba con su celular sobre la cama, cuando el humano le había mostrado algo interesante: las parejas de los hombres lobo. Otra mitad. Seres destinados. Una maldición y blablablá. De algún modo, él solo captó lo interesante, o lo que le importaba, y era que, cuando un lobo encuentra a su pareja determinada lo siente y tiene que marcarla con una mordida durante el coito, así estarían unidos para toda la vida.

—De acuerdo, no puedo lidiar con esto —suelta Scott de manera repentina, pero Stiles no puede dejar de mirar a Derek, que parece encontrar las hojas secas del suelo mucho más interesantes—. Me voy. Hablamos después, Stiles.

Scott ha huido y Derek espera unos segundos allí de pie, esperando algo que no sabe qué es exactamente. Ya no siente el aroma del otro lobo, suelta un suspiro y se gira hacia la casa.

—Será mejor que te vayas, Stiles.

—Oh, no. No me vengas con eso, lobito. —Stiles lo sigue y atraviesa el umbral de la puerta hecho una furia. Está molesto y desorientado, está confundido por muchas cosas y Derek parece muy tranquilo. Sabe que el asunto es de peso—. Alfa o no Alfa, me tendrás que escuchar. Quiero saber qué es lo que pasa, que es lo que te pasa.

—Hablo en serio, Stiles, vete ahora.

—No lo haré. No puedes ordenarme nada, ¿ibas a marcarme? ¿Eso ibas a hacer?

Derek aprieta la mandíbula, ahora sintiéndose él muy molesto. Primero, porque Stiles no tiene idea de lo que allí pasa, ni la más remota idea de lo grande que es aquello. Segundo, porque viene a poner su mundo de cabeza. Está intentando encontrar una solución al emparejamiento él solo, no necesita a Stiles y su respingona y bella nariz metida en el asunto, muchas gracias.

Se gira hacia el humano, que pega un salto hacia atrás un tanto intimidado por el brusco movimiento y el lobo aprovecha eso para cercarse más, ojos rojos de conjunto.

—Iba a follarte, Stiles, y es lo que haré en este momento si no te largas de aquí.

Maldita sea.

Stiles boquea, luego se muerde el labio, lo suelta, lo lame, vuelve a morder y Derek no puede estar más arrepentido de observar aquello.

El humano no se aleja, se queda allí, girando el cuerpo de vez en cuando, luego alzando los brazos. Está inquieto, puede verlo, pero el aroma dulce que sintió aquella vez vuelve a golpetear sus fosas nasales, siendo manchado por la frustración y la confusión de Stiles.

—No puedo creerlo —susurra el humano y Derek sabe a qué se refiere. Ahora está excitado y está haciendo estragos con su lobo al soltar ese aroma.

Derek quiere besarlo, aferrarlo por la cintura y sentir su cuerpo completamente pegado a él. Quiere morderlo por todas partes y hacerlo llorar de placer. Su lobo quiere hacerlo. Quiere a Stiles contra el piso, contra la muralla más cercana, contra su cama, hasta podría tomarlo sin siquiera apoyarlo en nada más que su propio cuerpo.

Tensa la mandíbula y cierra los ojos. Lo ha anhelado tanto que ya no puede controlarse, ahora que sabe que es su pareja, más lo desea.

—Pues hazlo.

Es como si Stiles le hubiese pegado una bofetada al soltar aquello. _¿Qué?_

—¿Qué?

Stiles lo mira con el rostro enrojecido hasta la punta de las orejas, sus ojos dorados llameando con algo, deseo, preocupación, y eso toma por sorpresa al azabache.

El humano avanza solo una zancada y toma las mejillas de Derek, donde la barba de un día le raspa levemente las palmas mientras es atraído hacia su boca. Stiles lo siente, Derek explota. El choque de sus bocas se siente como el de dos trenes, pero se vuelve suave, Stiles sólo toma su labio inferior entre los suyos, lo acaricia, está probando. Siente el gruñido de Derek contra su boca y no sabe si es bueno o malo, pero no se atreve a abrir los ojos tampoco.

Derek no puede con ello, ya no puede resistirse. No se atreve a tocarlo, pero abre la boca para besar al castaño con fuerza, instándolo a abrir los propios y colando su lengua entre sus labios para tocarlo. Lo degusta, proclama y explora.

Es todo tan rápido y tan lento, que el chico se marea intentando llevarle el ritmo, pero la falta de aire lo hace tambalear y es el lobo el que termina por sostenerlo cuando flaquea. No se separa de su boca y respira sobre ella con rapidez, alzando sus ojos pardos hacia los de Stiles, que por fin se atreve a hacer lo mismo.

—Oh, mierda. Ese ha sido mi primer beso, mi primer jodido y perfecto beso.

Derek quiere sonreír, divertido y halagado, pero opta por tragar con fuerza y enderezar al chico, que se aleja unos centímetros para arreglarse la sudadera de color rojo.

—Stiles…

—Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, y no, no huyo como Scott, así que vomitarás todo, Lobo Amargado.

.-.-.

Stiles se sienta sobre el sillón lleno de polvo de la sala, con todo impregnado de humo y cenizas. Derek ha ido a buscar algo de café, ya que la cocina es medianamente utilizable, según le ha explicado. Y lo agradece, porque luego de ese beso, su cuerpo se ha relajado, al contrario de lo que creyó, porque se sentía como una locomotora justo antes de llegar a la mansión, pero cuando es consciente de con quien está, su cuerpo ha cedido al cansancio de las horas sin dormir.

Mueve las piernas y siente la proximidad del otro, que se para frente a él para ofrecerle una taza y no hace ademán de hacer otra cosa.

Stiles huele el café y saborea ese aroma, que se aloja en su paladar con anticipación, para luego beberlo. Está buenísimo. Se permite disfrutarlo antes de mirar a Derek, que parece muy interesado, esta vez, en el suelo de su casa. _Ese chico no afronta los problemas con facilidad, ¿eh?_

—Entonces… ¿soy tu pareja? —Pregunta moviendo su pierna de arriba abajo con rapidez, sus nervios están a flor de piel.

—Sí. —Es todo lo que responde y Stiles siente ganas de levantarse y golpearlo.

—Lo sé, Derek. Sé que tienes que morder a tu pareja, completar el ritual o tu lobo se volverá loco, terminando por consumirte. ¿Sabes que eso es grave, cierto? Y no quiero andar por allí intentando matar a otro lunático, con Peter bastó.

—¿Y te acostarías conmigo sólo por eso? No lo creo, Stiles.

El humano cierra la boca de golpe, siente el sonrojo en sus mejillas, porque la idea no suena tan mala, no después de todo lo que sintió con un simple beso. Pero asusta, porque creía que no sería de esa manera, no con un hombre. Que de besos con chicos ha fantaseado, pero tantos años enamorado de Lydia, sólo se proyectaba con ella y su plan a largo plazo para estar juntos.

Aun así, el asunto es una completa mierda. Sabe que cuando un Hombre lobo no reclama a su pareja, el lobo es el que toma el control. ¿Acaso Derek no ha pasado por suficiente? ¿Acaso _todos_ no han pasado por tanto ya?

Stiles se levanta de golpe, dejando la taza en el piso y comenzando a pasearse por la estancia. Cuando lo mira, puede percibir ese gesto tan propio del Alfa, cuando quiere suspirar pero termina por apretar los labios y el aire sale con fuerza por su nariz.

—Stiles.

—Sht. Déjame pensar. —Sigue moviéndose sobre las tablas. Todo es muy confuso, todo es una mierda, pero ese beso lo ha cambiado todo, ha removido algo dentro de él tan fuerte, que ahora no puede simplemente largarse. Quizás todo ha empezado desde mucho antes, cuando Derek le dijo que sería un buen lobo, cuando le había demostrado que cree en él, después de todas esas riñas, después de todo lo mal que se han llevado, a pesar de que se ha comportado de lo peor con Derek. —¿Es necesario…? Ya sabes. La parte del… sexo. ¿Para poder marcarme?

Derek lo observa atentamente, intentando descifrar lo que pasa por la mente de Stiles a través de sus expresiones, pero éstas varían demasiado y sus ojos dicen tanto, que desiste al intento y termina por suavizar su expresión por primera vez.

—No —responde con total sinceridad—. El apareamiento es para afianzar el vínculo, pero no es necesario, bastaría con morderte.

—Bien, hagamos un trato —le dice Stiles en cuanto el otro cierra la boca, reacciona demasiado rápido y Derek frunce el ceño por ello, por la decisión que muestra esta vez.

El Alfa lo mira intrigado, juntando sus gruesas cejas mientras Stiles suelta un suspiro, armándose de valor. No sabe con exactitud qué es, pero le gusta Derek. Quizá por toda esa tensión sexual que le hace sentir o quizá por eso de que es su "compañero", pero ya nada importa. Lo va a ayudar, porque cree en él y de alguna forma, quiere ayudarlo también.

Su mejor amigo dijo que sería un desastre siendo un Hombre lobo, pero este desconocido cree en él de una forma que jamás se esperó.

—Márcame, eso hará que tu lobo esté tranquilo, pero no es necesario que seamos pareja o que nos acostemos. Simplemente me muerdes y ya está.

Pero no es tan simple y Derek lo sabe. Porque para él, que es un Hombre lobo, funciona distinto. Cuando encuentras a tu pareja, todo tu ser lo sabe. Derek lo presintió cuando lo vio en el bosque ayudando a Scott, aquella primera vez que cruzaron miradas. Lo ha ignorado todo este tiempo, hasta aquella noche en que fue a ofrecerle la mordida. Su lobo lo supo, lo reconoció como su _Compañero_ y con su condición de Alfa aún sin poder ser controlada, Derek no se había podido resistir a su impulso.

Si pudiera describirlo, fue como un "flechazo", un fogonazo de calor que trepa por su pecho hasta su garganta y burbujea de manera placentera. Le gusta Stiles porque es fiel, es una buena persona, pero no es idiota. Es perceptivo e inteligente. Es guapo, con esa nariz respingona y esos lunares surcando su piel. Aunque esa verborrea y la manera desastrosa de moverse y hacer todo le saca desquicio, es todo parte de un pack. Stiles Stilinski. Así deberían llamar a un tornado.

Derek lo quiere, de verdad lo quiere. Pero sabe que para Stiles no es lo mismo. El humano no puede sentir su añoranza, no puede saber cuán importante es para él porque es humano, su lado animal es nulo y no puede percibirlo.

El azabache se cruza de brazos y mira hacia un costado, donde la escalera parece ser lo único que mantiene esa casa en pie. No tiene nada que perder, no tiene sitio al que aferrarse. Pero Stiles le está ofreciendo una solución, más bien, la salvación. Vaya mierda, convertirse al fin en el Alfa y tener que encontrar a su _Compañero_ , uno que no lo quiere de la misma forma. Un imposible. Todo en tan poco tiempo.

—¿Estás seguro de esto, Stiles? Porque una vez que lo haga, no hay vuelta atrás.

Bien. Bien. Siente el calorcito hormiguearle hasta la punta de los dedos. Stiles sabe qué hará algo estúpido, que Derek no se ha terminado de ganar su confianza ahora que es Alfa, pero su instinto gana por montones y ya está harto de que todo salga mal. Lo ayudará, están a mano por haberlo defendido cuando su tío despertó en el hospital. Punto.

—No me echaré para atrás, ¿sí? Que no soy un quejica.

Derek sonríe de medio lado bajando la mirada y Stiles se derrite con ese gesto. Se remueve nervioso en su sitio, jugueteando con sus largos dedos.

Ya no hay más que decir y el Alfa lo sabe, porque tampoco le queda mucho tiempo. Avanza con lentitud y parece que Stiles es consciente de ese movimiento sólo cuando lo toca. Mira su pecho y luego su rostro, con los ojos castaños muy abiertos y la boca siendo lamida una y otra vez. Derek gruñe de frustración y anticipación al mismo tiempo. Es todo confuso, es instinto, es anhelo.

Se inclina y roza su nariz con la de Stiles, escuchando su corazón comenzar a latir desbocado. Tiene que calmarse o eso le dolerá. Decide distraerlo, quitando la sudadera de color rojo y rozando la nariz, esta vez, por el largo cuello del chico, siente su pulso contra la piel, el aroma que despide, como bosque y río, salvaje y fresco. Derek cierra los ojos al sentir sus encías hormiguear para abrirle paso a los enormes colmillos que posee. Acaricia los brazos de Stiles con parsimonia, tranquilizándolo, distrayéndolo.

Todo es demasiado rápido.

Stiles siente el momento exacto en que Derek le clava los dientes, hundiéndolos en su carne. Aprieta la mandíbula con fuerza, reprimiendo un quejido que se atora en su garganta, duele mucho, pero es fuerte y se traga cada queja.

Cuando se separan, Derek tiene la boca bañada en sangre, la que se relame con hambruna, como si fuera una delicia y a Stiles las piernas le tiemblan.

Derek lo guía hasta el sillón y luego desaparece a su costado. El humano se hecha hacia atrás y mira el techo, que da vueltas. Se siente ligero, extraño, pero todo se esfuma cuando Derek se sienta a su lado y comienza a curarlo. El calor de sus manos se expande por su piel, su cercanía lo tranquiliza y huele muy bien.

—Estás listo —dice Derek mientras se levanta y Stiles lo imita, sentándose mejor y llevándose la mano a la curvatura de su cuello ante el leve pinchazo que siente con el movimiento.

Esperen, ¿eso es todo? ¿Nada de brillitos y magia y todas esas mierdas de parejas destinadas? Stiles se siente levemente estafado y frunce el ceño, para luego sacudir la cabeza. Claro que no habría nada de eso, Hombres lobo, no tienen una mierda de románticos, además, que sean pareja no quiere decir que Derek realmente lo quiera y con eso sea mágico. Por fin cae en la cuenta de lo que eso significa.

Se levanta y evita mirar al Alfa. Se coloca la sudadera con gesto torpe y camina hacia la salida.

—Stiles, ¿puedes conducir? —Pregunta Derek tras él.

—Oh, sí. Me encuentro bien —responde sin volverse a mirarlo, tomando al manilla de la puerta de entrada y abriéndola de golpe.

No sabe que decir en realidad porque no sabe qué sucederá a partir de ahora. No sabe si debería preguntar algo, no sabe si debería quedarse otro poco. No sabe nada, pero lo peor de todo es que tampoco quiere saberlo.

Ya, sí, puede que sea un quejica.

—Adiós, Derek.

El lobo no responde, en cambio, lo observa salir y bajar las escaleras de la entrada con poca elegancia, subirse al jeep y arrancar para salir de allí lo antes posible. Cierra la puerta y se relame los labios, que tienen el gusto metálico y dulzón de la sangre de Stiles.

—Adiós, Stiles.

.-.-.

Llega a su casa y pasa directamente a su cuarto, agradece que su padre no esté, esta semana tiene turno nocturno. Así que cierra la puerta y luego la ventana, corriendo las cortinas. No quiere arriesgarse a que aparezca Scott o Derek para violar su privacidad. Se sienta en la cama y se lleva las manos al cabello corto.

Su vida es una montaña rusa, una de la que no disfruta sus volteretas. Hace solo un mes que su mejor amigo se convirtió en Hombre lobo, fue secuestrado por el pirado de Peter y el chico del que siempre sospechaba se convierte en el Alfa, le ofrece la mordida y para variar es, nada más ni nada menos, que su _Compañero_.

Se muerde el labio y sonríe con amargura, sintiendo los ojos llorosos y es que no le pueden dar ni un pequeño descanso.

Decide dejar de sopesar todo aquello, que de explicación lógica nada tiene, y se va a tomar una ducha. El agua le sienta de maravilla, recorriendo su piel y relajando sus músculos, llevándose todo el dolor y el cansancio con ella.

Cuando se detiene frente al espejo, sus ojos se clavan en la piel amoratada de su cuello, con la corrida de dientes marcados sobre su carne, siendo más grandes las de los colmillos. La herida está limpia, Derek hizo un buen trabajo. Sacude la cabeza al sentir el estremecimiento del recuerdo, de esas manos sobre su piel. Todo está raro, lo sabe, pero por fin se siente más relajado y sólo quiere dormir.

Se mete bajo las mantas de su cama y cierra los ojos, al tiempo que el sueño le puede y termina por dormirse al fin, aunque sin poder quitar esa amargura que se aloja en su boca.

.-.-.

Cuando su padre llega a la casa para la cena, Stiles tiene su puesto en la mesa pero no el propio y mira al chico con extrañeza, siempre tiene hambre.

—¿Ya comiste?

—No, es que no tengo hambre —responde Stiles encogiéndose de hombros mientras se sienta frente a su padre.

El sheriff lo mira unos instantes para luego comenzar a comer, el día fue largo y solo quería llegar a casa para reponer fuerzas. Conversan sobre el trabajo, todo parece haberse calmado desde hace unos días, pero John ignora que es porque Peter al fin está muerto. Stiles se da cuenta de que ya puede relajarse, aún le quedan unos meses de escuela y tiene que mantener sus notas.

Lava los platos y sube las escaleras a zancadas, sopesa tirarse en la cama y dormir, pero ya lo hizo alrededor de 8 horas, lo cual es mucho para él, así que cede a sentarse frente al ordenador. ¿Qué buscará?

Termina tecleando algo sobre Hombres lobo y sus Compañeros. Abriendo varios blogs que dejan mucho que desear en cuanto a colores y elección de gifs, pero que tienen bastante información, donde una coincide con la otra, así que entre las notas que tiene en un cuaderno a su lado, termina por concluir varias cosas.

Las parejas de los Hombres lobo son para toda la vida. Pueden saberlo cuando se ven, a veces requiere tiempo, en otras es inmediato. Se supone que el efecto es para ambos, pero él es un humano, así que lo más probable es que varíe en su caso. Porque no se siente diferente, no del todo. Simplemente algo desorientado, pero debe ser por todo lo que ha pasado, mataron a Peter hace tan solo una semana.

Anota otro dato que le llama la atención: la mordida los ata, pero lo que sella aquello es el coito y no puede evitar pensar en que Derek quizás no quiere acostarse con él. Pues claro, seguramente es heterosexual. Maldita sea. O lo más probable es que no le guste Stiles de esa manera, porque una cosa es que piense que él podría ser un buen lobo y otra muy distinta es que le guste.

Se siente desanimado, muy desanimado. Cae en la cuenta de que alguien como él jamás podría gustarle a Derek. Es débil, un simple humano, hiperactivo, torpe y con verborrea. Ni siquiera es guapo, no como el azabache. Con sus ojos cambiantes, con esa sonrisa de galán de revista, ¡hasta sus paletas de conejo son tiernas! No, definitivamente no le vería nada a alguien escuálido como él. Es inferior, es la nada comparado con un Hombre lobo, con el Alfa.

Se lleva los dedos a las sienes y se masajea con fuerza, le ha comenzado a doler la cabeza. Derek lo rechazó de plano. Simplemente le dio una mordida. No dijo nada. No hizo nada además de curarlo.

Se supone que es un ritual importante, que es casi mágico, intenso. Que ambos se sienten atraídos con tal fuerza, que sólo quieren estar juntos. Que la mordida es sólo el principio, para marcarlos, pero que el amor, siendo profesado por el destino mucho antes de siquiera nacer, lo nubla todo. No hay nada de eso.

¿Acaso está llorando? No. Sus ojos recién se humedecen. Stiles cierra el notebook y se levanta de golpe para meterse bajo las mantas y arroparse como un niño pequeño. Solloza suave, al menos en esos momentos de soledad se permite ser débil, sentirse tan humano como es.

La chica de la que siempre estuvo enamorado está inconsciente, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por salvarla, ella no despierta. No pudo hacer más. El imbécil de su novio se salió con la suya de todos modos y ahora es un Hombre lobo. No pudo ayudar a Scott a encontrar la cura, está igual que al inicio, porque Derek mató al Alfa para serlo él. Lo peor de todo es que a pesar de las cosas que hizo por su mejor amigo, este piensa que sólo es un desastre, uno al que quiere, no lo duda, pero desastre al fin y al cabo. En cambio Derek suelta aquella frase, irrumpe en su cuarto para ofrecerle la mordida, lo seduce y apuesta a que no se dio ni cuenta de ello, para luego soltarle que es su _Compañero_.

Es el _Compañero_ del Alfa. En una unión que se supone es importante, de la que solo ha recibido una simple mordida y ha sido rechazado. ¿Acaso creyó que alguien como Derek podría quererlo? ¡¿Por qué se sentí así de mal?! Su corazón está destrozado, lo sabe, y puede que fuera el cúmulo de acontecimientos, o que sintiera cosas por Derek y apenas es consciente de su sentir, ha sido rechazado. Un simple humano no es importante para aquellos seres.

Se gira en el colchón y decide dormir, o tratar de hacerlo.

.-.-.

John sube las escaleras de dos en dos, abriendo la puerta con rapidez y corriendo hacia la cama en la que duerme su hijo, que permanece enrollado en las sábanas.

—Stiles, hijo —le habla con voz suave, sin querer perturbarlo—. Debemos ir al doctor.

—No, papá, estoy bien.

El Sheriff suelta un suspiro al tiempo que alza el celular y llama a la madre de Scott. Stiles lleva dos días metido en esa cama dormitando, con fiebre y no ha querido comer nada. Lamentablemente el pobre hombre no pudo percibir esto con mayor rapidez debido a sus turnos en el trabajo.

—De acuerdo, muchas gracias —responde al cortar la llamada.

El hombre de ojos azules suspira otra vez y se sienta al lado de Stiles, que por fin se destapa para poder verlo e intentar sonreír. Está pálido, ojeroso y con los labios resecos. Realmente está enfermo, pero espera que no sea nada grave, _por favor_ que no sea nada grave. Acaricia la frente del chico que abre los ojos a duras penas.

El timbre resuena y John deja pasar a Melissa junto a Scott, que ha venido a ver a su mejor amigo. La mujer lo examina y para cuando termina, sale del cuarto junto al hombre para conversar.

Scott se le acerca al chico con rapidez, pasando una mano por su frente, trayéndolo a la conciencia de nuevo.

—Stiles, amigo, ¿qué te pasa?

—¿Estoy enfermo? Quizás un resfrío mal cuidado, que se yo. Solo quiero dormir.

El lobo olfatea el aire y frunce el ceño arrugando la nariz, puede sentir algo extraño en ese aroma, puede percibir su sentir.

—Tienes mucha tristeza, ¿qué te ha pasado? —Pregunta Scott realmente preocupado—. Es como si… te estuvieses muriendo de pena.

—No seas tan melodramático, Scott. No todos tenemos tu resistencia lobuna, solo necesito descansar, recuperarme, soy humano, ¿ya olvidaste lo que eso significa?

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Stiles suelta un suspiro cansado y cierra los ojos. Tiene mucho sueño, a ratos frío, a ratos calor. Pero lo que más siente es esa opresión en el pecho que apenas lo deja respirar y usa toda su energía en ello. Tampoco es como que tenga muchas ganas de pelear, se siente vacío, siente la añoranza crepitar por todo su cuerpo. Quiere a Derek, lo necesita cerca, quiere verlo y tocarlo, quiere besarlo. Con cada vez que admite eso, su corazón se entristece más, porque no es mutuo, porque no lo quiere y ya no puede soportar eso. Porque se siente demasiado débil. Odia todo eso.

Es como un letargo, como si estuviera quedándose dormido, pero no lograra conciliar el sueño en su totalidad.

—Mierda.

.-.-.

La madre de Scott convence a John para que vuelva al trabajo, diciendo que es sólo un cuadro de bajas defensas y que Scott lo cuidará, así la mantendrá al tanto de lo que le pasa al chico. John confía profundamente en ellos, por eso acepta y se va luego de besar la frente de su hijo.

Scott ha llamado a Deaton en cuanto se quedaron a solas, es el único que puede ayudarlos, lo presiente por el aroma del chico, se lo dice ese instinto lobuno y le hace caso porque esta preocupadísimo.

Para cuando llega el veterinario, el hombre hace una mueca y mira a Scott con el semblante sombrío.

—Stiles es la pareja de un Hombre lobo y ha sido mordido —explica Deaton y Scott frunce el ceño, al tiempo que los pensamientos llegan raudos a su mente y entonces abre la boca para mirar desde el hombre a Stiles, una y otra vez, para luego llevarse una mano a la frente.

—Derek, ellos hablaron de que era "su _Compañero_ " o algo así —le explica el chico con una mueca, sin comprender muy bien lo que pasa.

—Bueno, Derek lo mordió, marcándolo, pero no ha sellado el ritual y por ello Stiles se siente rechazado, y ser rechazado por tu _Compañero_ tiene consecuencias muy claras.

Scott sabe lo que quiere decir con eso. Stiles morirá si no hacen algo, ¿pero qué? ¿Completar el ritual? Tiene que llamar a Derek. Tiene que hacer algo.

—Nosotros no podemos intervenir en esto, Scott, no funciona así —lo frena el hombre antes de que siquiera hable, para luego mirar al humano recostado sobre la cama, parece realmente demacrado, triste, incompleto—. No creí que el rechazo afectaría a un humano de esta manera, se supone que al no tener un lobo que perciba el lazo, no les afecta mucho. Un simple enamoramiento. Aunque al parecer, Stiles sí lo quiere.

—Pero no me puedes pedir que no haga nada, Doc, necesito que Derek lo cure.

Deaton sacude la cabeza al tiempo que toma un vaso de agua y se lo da a Stiles, que se lo traga y se relame los labios luego, sumido en el letargo. Se gira hacia al lobo y lo empuja hacia la puerta.

—Eso es todo lo que podemos hacer por él, Scott. Nos vamos.

.-.-.

La habitación se vuelve repentinamente pequeña, tiene mucho calor. Como si pudiera sentir el fuego de hace tantos años volver a lamer las murallas destruidas de esa casa. Siente su cuerpo estremecer de miedo, nostalgia. No puede quedarse allí.

Si bien Derek sabe que salir en luna llena es peligroso, aunque él es nacido sus instintos de Alfa a veces ganan. Pero tampoco puede detenerse a pesar de que cree que es una mala idea. Ya está saltando del porche para comenzar a correr por el bosque.

Siempre lo hace para calmarse, para dejar a su lado animal ser tan salvaje como quiera. Así mantiene un equilibrio con su lobo interno, con lo más animal dentro de sí.

Siente el viento rozar su piel sudorosa, la luna palpitando sobre su cabeza. Llamándolo y acogiéndolo. Porque siente mucha pena, está realmente triste. Ha perdido tanto, lo han traicionado tantas veces que ya no sabe si soportará más dolor. Stiles también ha sufrido y no quiere perderlo a él también.

Si bien anhela esa lealtad que el chico le tiene a Scott, ese cariño incondicional, no puede permitirse tener algo como eso al nivel que quiere. Stiles podría salir dañado. ¿Qué le puede ofrecer? Ni siquiera sabe qué hacer con su nuevo poder de Alfa.

Se detiene de golpe y aúlla a la luna, dientes y ojos rojos, siente el dolor. Porque ama a Stiles, porque su lobo lo reconoció al instante y él se ha demorado en admitirlo. Stiles le salvó la vida, sin siquiera conocerlo del todo. Y sabe que lo haría de nuevo y sería mutuo.

Para cuando vuelve a tomar aire, se da cuenta de dónde está. Es la casa de Stiles, está justo bajo su ventana. Está cerrada, la luz apagada. Entonces un aroma le atiborra los sentidos haciéndolo arrugar la nariz: tristeza. La más pura pena emanando de ese lugar. Stiles está sufriendo. Stiles está sufriendo.

El azabache frunce el ceño ante aquello. ¿Qué es lo que podría tener a Stiles así? Por fin es consciente de su dolor, ese sentimiento que lo está carcomiendo, no es sólo suyo, también es de Stiles. No puede ser, jamás ha escuchado que el laso pudiera sentirlo un humano a tal punto. Se supone que solo afecta a los lobos a nivel emocional y espiritual.

Eso sólo quiere decir una cosa: Stiles le corresponde y su estado actual es su culpa.

Derek junta las cejas al tiempo que recupera su semblante humano. Escala con rapidez por el árbol hasta estar a la altura de la ventana, donde se lanza para sujetarse en el borde e intentar abrirla.

Puede sentir el choque del denso aroma y tiene ganas de llorar. Su lobo se revuelve dentro, enojado, reclamando por el estado de su pareja, queriendo confortarlo. Se mantiene de pie a un lado de la ventana, observando el cuerpo sobre la cama. Stiles está muy pálido y los labios resecos, su respiración es lenta. Realmente está sintiendo "el rechazo" de Derek. Sabe que va a morir en cuestión de días, de pena, de sufrimiento, y ser consciente de aquello lo destroza en mil pedazos.

Se acerca a la cama y le pasa una mano por la frente con cariño, sintiendo el frío de su piel.

—Stiles —habla con voz suave.

El chico frunce el ceño entre sus sueños, se remueve y por fin abre los ojos. Unas ojeras contornean la parte de abajo, marcadas, firme prueba de su mal dormir. Derek traga con fuerza y con la otra mano toma la del chico, que acaba de sacarla de debajo de las mantas.

—¿Derek?

—Aquí estoy, tranquilo.

—Pero… vas a irte.

—No, Stiles, eres mi _Compañero_ y voy a reclamarte como tal —dice al tiempo que sus labios presionan los del chico. Están fríos, duros. Stiles no está bien.

Se aleja unos momentos y esos ojos café lo observan confundidos. Stiles alza la mano y desliza la punta de los dedos por el rostro del lobo, bajando por su barba, como si no pudiera creer que realmente estuviera allí.

—Espera aquí, vuelvo en un segundo.

Derek se levanta para encender la luz de la mesita de noche, luego abre el closet para tomar una toalla y se mete al baño para quitarse el sudor. Solo unos pantalones de buzo del chico le quedan bien. Baja para preparar un poco de café con leche muy dulce, para que el chico se reponga un poco.

Para cuando vuelve al cuarto, Stiles está sentado en la cama y da un respingo cuando lo ve entrar a la habitación. Bajando la mirada, luego volviendo a alzarla. Derek se mantiene ahí, en el umbral de la puerta, un tanto avergonzado por aquello. No sabe ni por dónde empezar.

Decide alzar la taza levemente y Stiles la observa un tanto confundido para luego asentir. Con ello, el lobo se acerca a él para entregársela. Todo se siente muy raro, el ambiente es tenso y Derek puede percibir la tristeza, menguada de algún modo, pero está ahí, latente.

—¿No te sentarás? De los dos yo soy el que no muerde —dice el chico tratando de amenizar aquello, porque en el pecho puede sentir el hormigueo de felicidad al tener a Derek ahí. No se puede explicar aquello, pero prefiere disfrutar de esa sensación, tratando de olvidar el período de letargo en el que estuvo esos días.

Derek desvía la mirada, para luego sentarse con lentitud. No es bueno con las palabras, pero sabe que en ese momento, las acciones pueden empeorar todo. Cuando entró a su cuarto dispuesto a arreglar todo, no pensó en la posibilidad de que Stiles quizás no lo perdonara o quizás estaba mezclando todo y esa tristeza no tenía nada que ver con él. No, estaba seguro de que era su culpa.

Sus ojos café se posan en el azabache, que no deja de observarlo. Sus ojos se ven verde oscuro bajo la luz de su lamparita y a pesar de que lo está mirando tan fijamente, no dice nada, es como si mirara mucho más allá de él. Se siente expuesto de alguna forma, solo quiere lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo profundo. El humano traga con fuerza ante esos pensamientos y termina por sacudir la cabeza para poder concentrarse.

—Lo que dijiste antes, ¿es verdad? —Pregunta bebiendo un sorbo del dulce líquido, es un poco más empalagoso para su gusto, pero el choque de azúcar lo ayuda a despertarse.

—Sí.

Stiles alza las cejas al darse cuenta de que no dirá nada más. En cambio él tiene muchas preguntas:—Lo que acaba de sucederme… ¿tiene que ver con esto de que soy tu _Compañero_? Y me gustaría que te explayaras mejor, Derek, en serio.

—Se supone que los lobos tenemos una pareja predestinada, algunos lo saben en cuanto ven a la persona, otros cuando se besan, siempre varía. Como también puedes pasar una vida sin conocer a esa persona —explica Derek sin querer dar más rodeos en el asunto—. Es extraño que un lobo se empareje con un humano, pero sucede. Debía reclamarte o mi lobo se volvería loco, lo que no tomé en cuenta, es que estaba la posibilidad de que sintieras las consecuencias del "rechazo". Porque al alejarnos, sentiste que no te aceptaba. Se supone que esas cosas las percibe un lobo y tú no eres uno, creí que no pasaría… creí…

—Creíste que el lazo no me afectaría por ser un humano.

Derek asiente al tiempo que suelta el aire por la nariz. Tiene las manos juntas sobre las rodillas y todo aquello lo tiene tan descolocado que apenas procesa lo que está pasando. Quiere a Stiles, es su pareja destinada, aun así no sabe con exactitud qué hacer, como avanzar.

Puede sentir la mirada evaluadora de Stiles sobre él, su corazón latiendo lento, suave. Inspira para captar más de su aroma.

—Vamos a dormir, de verdad estoy agotado y eso que he pasado todos estos días en cama —suelta para relajarse pero aquella información no parece hacer feliz a Derek, que lo mira con el ceño fruncido.

También es preocupación lo que ve en sus ojos, pero Stiles no se atreve a alegrarse por ello. Si de algo está muy seguro sobre Derek Hale es, precisamente, eso. Stiles sabe lo que pasa, el poder de ese lazo, aun así decidió tomar la mordida. Quiere a Derek, de una forma inexplicable. Quizás sea mera atracción, quizá aún lo confunde su actitud con él. Porque Derek está ahí, incluso más que Scott a veces.

No quiere pensar más, está demasiado agotado como para ahondar en el tema y si Derek está ahí, hecho que lo hace sentir increíblemente bien, entonces lo aprovechará. Mañana podrán conversar y darle punto final al asunto.

Se gira para apagar la luz de la mesita de noche, quita las ropas de un lado de la cama y se gira hacia la pared, esperando que Derek comprenda la invitación… y que la tome.

Para su sorpresa, la cama se mueve, siente a Derek acomodarse a su lado y el calor que irradia le acaricia la piel de la espalda con delicia. Se siente como una planta absorbiendo los rallos del sol. Puede sentir su aroma a bosque y a cuero. Siente repentinas ganas de llorar y es en ese instante cuando los brazos fuertes del lobo lo abrazan para atraerlo hacia sí.

Todo es tan irreal, que quizás está dormido y sus sueños lo traicionan. Sea lo que sea, su cansancio ya lo vence y decide cerrar los ojos mientras Derek lo abraza como si temiera perderlo, y sí, con esa sensación se quiere dormir.

Y por primera vez no tiene pesadillas.

.-.-.

Hace diez minutos que Derek lo sintió levantarse. Sabe que Stiles está allí, de pie apoyado contra el escritorio. Su corazón late con fuerza y el nerviosismo hace insoportable el aroma dentro de la habitación. El azabache gruñe, porque había intentado fingir que dormía para no perturbarlo, pero el que termina inquieto es él. Puede sentir toda la ansiedad del chico como si fuera propia.

Se despereza al tiempo que se levanta de la cama. Stiles traga con fuerza cuando lo ve, vistiendo su buzo y sin playera. Su piel es lisa y clara, firme, puede ver cada músculo marcado bajo ella. Se relame los labios y baja la vista moviendo sus dedos, luego vuelve a alzarla.

—Dijiste que ibas a reclamarme como se debe. Dime Derek, ¿lo harás por lástima? ¿O acaso has sentido toda esta soledad al igual que yo?

Derek abre la boca pero el chico sacude la cabeza frenéticamente. Ahora, con las energías repuestas, todo eso lo asusta, el lazo, todo lo que siente, y teme saber que de nuevo se sumirá en esa desesperación cuando Derek se vaya.

—Quiero la verdad. Quiero saber si sientes lo mismo, porque si escucho de tu boca que es sólo por culpa, no te quiero a mi lado.

Stiles por fin alza la mirada, porque si no es todo, no quiere nada. Sabe que será más fácil superar saber que no lo quiere, al contrario de la incertidumbre. Un escalofrío le recorre la columna vertebral y traga con fuerza al tiempo que mantiene la mirada de Derek.

Lo ve fruncir el ceño levemente, algo confundido, está dudando de lo próximo que hará y al humano se le disparan los latidos del corazón al reconocer esos gestos.

—Te quiero, Stiles. Creo que te quiero desde mucho antes de saber que eres mi _Compañero_. No puedo prometerte nada, soy un completo desastre, pero si con todos estos riesgos quieres intentarlo…

De pronto el chico avanza a grandes zancadas interrumpiendo las palabras de Derek. Stiles piensa rápidamente, por fin el lobo habla más de tres palabras, pero ha dicho las suficientes ya y no puede aguantar más luego de eso.

Apoya las manos en sus mejillas y lo atrae hacia sí, sabe que Derek le permite el movimiento brusco, y un ronroneo se escapa entre sus labios al darse cuenta de eso, pero también al probarlos por fin. Es como una descarga eléctrica, duele, así mismo como le encanta. Stiles abre más la boca para permitir que la lengua del lobo se cuele dentro y lo abarque todo. Quiere ese sabor escurriendo por su garganta, lo quiere todo.

—Oh por dios —jadea alejándose solo unos centímetros, con las manos de Derek aferrando su cintura con fuerza para mantenerlo contra él—. Dilo de nuevo… solo… dilo, Derek.

—Te quiero, Stiles.

El chico se desarma unos instantes, sintiendo sus piernas flaquear ante la emoción que esas palabras despiertan en él. Es correspondido, _es aceptado_. No sabe con exactitud cómo es capaz de percibir cosas que antes no, como si desde la mordida de Derek un sexto sentido se hubiese manifestado. Porque sabe, lo siente, siente al lobo de Derek llamándolo. Necesitándolo.

Se aferra a su cuello y lo atrae nuevamente hacia su boca. Se besan con fuerza, Derek se deja llevar y permite que Stiles lo empuje hacia la cama, donde cae hacia una orilla, y deben moverse para centrarse en el colchón entre movimientos descoordinados e instintivos, y eso lo vuelve mucho más intenso.

Abre la boca para sentir la lengua de Stiles adentrarse, sabe que el chico carece de experiencia, y su beso es todo dientes y lengua, caliente, con una euforia muy propia de él. _El beso es todo Stiles_.

Derek le arranca la playera de algodón con la que ha dormido y segundos después es el adolescente el que vuelve a unir sus bocas con total desesperación y sus dedos se meten en el borde de su pantalón de buzo para jalar hacia arriba. Sin quererlo, la fricción se siente deliciosa y Stiles comienza a mover sus caderas lento, pero con fuerza, duro.

—Umn —ronronea el chico contra los labios del lobo, que quiere beber todos sus sonidos—. Oh, Derek…

Stiles se sienta sobre sus caderas y comienza a desatar el cordón que sostiene el pantalón en su sitio. Derek lo observa, está jadeante y ansioso, tirando del cordón y deslizando la tela hacia abajo. Verlo así, tan deseoso y torpe por el nerviosismo lo hace jadear a él, levantándose de golpe para intercambiar lugares. Stiles suelta un gemido de sorpresa y ahora es el lobo el que le arranca el pantalón del pijama para dejarlo a su merced. Su pene duro rebota contra su abdomen y Derek sonríe de medio lado.

Stiles podría sentirse tan avergonzado que llevaría sus manos hacia la zona para taparse, eso es lo que piensa, pero aquello es tan correcto, que sólo quiere mostrarse ante el lobo por completo.

El azabache lo observa parado a los pies de la cama, se lleva los pulgares al borde de su propio pantalón y desliza hacia abajo, dejando ver toda su hombría. Ya está duro y húmedo. Ve a Stiles lamerse los labios, para luego volver a mirar sus ojos con el deseo haciéndolos brillar como cobre líquido.

—Eres… grande. Oh, Derek, espero que no me destroces, al menos no de la manera en que no me gustaría.

Derek suelta una risita, porque Stiles puede hablar cuanta obscenidad se le ocurra y aun así hiperventilarse en un momento así.

Gatea sobre él y presiona sus caderas para rozar el pene del chico con el propio, que vuelve a gemir contra su boca, pero esta vez no hay beso y Derek comienza a descender chupando y mordisqueando la piel por aquí y por allá. Es una delicia, su aroma con toques de medicina, sabe que debe ser el Aderall, y no le molesta, porque eso es lo que caracteriza a _su_ Stiles.

Por fin llega a su destino y toma las piernas del chico para abrirlas sin mucho cuidado, dándole una lamida a toda la dura extensión que reposa contra su abdomen.

—Sí. Hazlo de nuevo, Derek —suelta el chico con una voz extraña, ronca y necesitada, es entonces cuando el lobo abre la boca para recibirlo por completo dentro.

Ahueca las mejillas y procura ir suave, tratando de menguar el momento en que Stiles se corra, porque quiere chuparlo mientras sus dedos se pierden en su interior. Todo saliva y pre semen, eso es lo que necesita para meter un dedo en esa entrada.

Entonces Derek junta las cejas y mira a Stiles, que se pasa la lengua por el labio inferior, ya hinchando por los besos y los mordiscos, antes de decir—: Soy un adolescente en pleno ajetreo hormonal, uno bisexual por si no lo sabías. Así que, bueno, ya te imaginarás…

Derek suelta un gruñido, Stiles está suave, como si ya hubiese hurgado en ese lugar durante un tiempo, y así es. Stiles le ha dado a entender que cuando se masturba, también hunde sus dedos allí. Una imagen erótica cruza por su mente y el lobo sabe que solo así podría correrse.

—¿Y te tocabas pensando en mí, Stiles? —pregunta juguetón, pero curioso, quiere escuchar que así es, que decía su nombre mientras movía los dedos a la par de su necesidad.

—Todo el tiempo, Derek.

Su voz ha dejado entrever algo mucho más allá, que lo necesita, que lo desea y no solo de manera carnal. Derek muerde su muslo interno y deja tres dedos hundirse en su interior, provocando que el chico arquee la espalda contra el colchón ante el ramalazo de dolor y placer.

Derek sigue atendiendo su erección con la boca y la lengua, lento, suave, apaciguando la intrusión y haciendo sentir bien al chico.

—Me voy a correr… Derek… ¡Derek!

Pero el orgasmo es interrumpido al tiempo que el lobo se ubica sobre Stiles, sintiendo las piernas aferrase a sus caderas y sus ojos chocar nuevamente, _bosque y tierra_ , sentimientos haciendo ebullición entre todo lo que están haciendo.

Entonces Derek no puedo contenerse, acomodando la punta en la entrada con suavidad hasta que entra la cabeza, luego se aferra a las sabanas entrando de una sola vez.

—¡Aah! —Un quejido matizado con el placer, porque una cosa es jugar con sus dedos allí y otra muy distinta un miembro dentro. Y Derek es enorme, y está duro y caliente en su interior, y duele como un demonio, pero aun así Stiles quiere correrse en ese instante—. Maldita sea.

El chico ha enterrado las uñas en sus bíceps y pequeñas gotitas de sangre resbalan por sus dedos. Derek no se queja, al contrario, besa su frente con dulzura, manteniéndose quieto en su interior, enterrado hasta el fondo.

Todo es Derek, su olor, su cuerpo encima, su piel rozándolo, su mirada. Puede sentirlo hasta en los huesos.

—Vamos, vamos —suelta el chico moviendo las caderas, desesperado, nervioso y ansiando el roce.

Derek suelta un gruñido ante lo inquieto de su amante, y la presión se siente tan bien que accede a la petición. Sale con lentitud y penetra de golpe. Quiere que lo sienta, pero que se acostumbre, y pronto el chico está jadeando bajo su cuerpo.

—Oh, Derek, sí, ¡Ahí! Mierda… —grita y jadea, soltando palabras al azar y abriendo más las piernas para recibirlo mejor.

El momento es todo calor y deseo, descoordinado a ratos, tratando de encontrar un ritmo que se ajuste para no terminar tan rápido, pero la intensidad del acto no contribuye en nada. Y tener a Stiles aferrado a la almohada bajo su cabeza, con los labios húmedos y el rostro enrojecido por el placer es simplemente perfecto.

—Stiles —suelta Derek con la voz ronca, y el chico frunce el ceño y abre la boca, como si respondiera al llamado gustoso, y así es. El lobo tiene la nariz enterrada en su cuello y olisquea a cada momento, sintiendo que es suyo, queriendo marcarlo ya—. Voy a devorarte, no dejaré nada de ti. Todo será mío.

Eso es lo que más desea, tener a Stiles completamente suyo, quiere su cuerpo, su amor. Lo necesita por completo. Lo ama, por fin es consciente de aquello, y sabe que ya no hay vuelta atrás, que jamás podría alejarse del chico. El lazo y sus sentimientos han sellado su futuro, uno que quiere por completo junto al humano.

Sigue embistiendo cada vez más fuerte, sus pieles chocan con un sonido hueco y Stiles se retuerce contra la cama mientras baja la mirada para ver donde el miembro de Derek se pierde dentro de su cuerpo.

Entonces el lobo se detiene, dándole una lamida a lo largo de su cuello y luego mordiendo su oreja, cambia posiciones con rapidez y Stiles parece levemente desorientado. Para cuando logra enfocar, se alza sobre las rodillas mientras acomoda el pene de Derek bajo su cuerpo, dejándose caer con lentitud.

—¡Uf! —se queja el chico al sentirlo aún más profundo, palpitando en su interior, haciéndolo jadear de placer.

Se queda muy quieto, respirando con dificultad, el aire se le hace demasiado caliente, pero no quiere detener aquello, quiere mucho más. Abre los ojos para ver a Derek bajo su cuerpo, esta perlado en sudor y su piel enrojecida en los pómulos y parte del cuello. Tiene los labios entre abiertos y tal expresión de placer sólo provoca otro estremecimiento en el chico.

—Mierda, Stiles, me estas apretando. —Media queja y media súplica, el moreno se remueve entre sus piernas, empujando hacia arriba, impulsando al chico para luego bajar y repetir el proceso.

Pero el humano tiene otros planes, así que lleva la mano hasta su pecho y lo empuja contra el colchón, señal de que lo quiere quieto. Derek alza levemente las cejas, intrigado, y le hace caso. Entonces es Stiles el que inicia el movimiento, sube y baja, lento y luego rápido, dejando la punta dentro de su cuerpo y descendiendo mientras se contrae con delicia.

—¡Ah! Umn, Stiles, harás que me corra…

—Eso quiero —suelta el chico clavando sus enormes ojos castaños en él. Están oscurecidos por el deseo y eso hace tragar a Derek con fuerza. Otro movimiento y de pronto es Stiles el que rompe en un millar de temblores—. ¿Pero qué…?

Sabe exactamente lo que pasa, acaba de encontrar aquel punto que lo hace delirar, pero está muy desorientado, porque se siente diferente y apenas puede procesarlo todo.

Derek se relame los labios de nueva cuenta, empujando otra vez en el ángulo y destrozando a Stiles sobre su cuerpo. El aroma de su excitación es tan fuerte, que lo siente impregnado en su piel, y le encanta, quiere más de eso, sintiendo a su lobo retorcerse deseoso en su interior.

—¡Ah! Así, hazlo de nuevo, Derek, mírame con _tus ojos_ —suelta Stiles arqueando las caderas contra su cuerpo, pero alzando la espalda, creando un ángulo mucho más estrecho.

Sisea con el aliento de Stiles contra su boca y entonces comprende: se refiere a sus ojos de Alpha. Los que seguramente ha mostrado entre todo el calor. Muestra los dientes y no duda ni un segundo en hacerlo, porque Stiles está aceptando a su lobo, está pidiendo por él, y eso es tan increíble que incluso siente en su pecho esas incómodas ganas de llorar, pero no es precisamente eso lo que quiere, sino que es la felicidad que lo abruma.

Porque es amado por completo.

—¡Ah! ¡Perfecto! —gime Stiles volviendo a enderezarse, apoyándose contar el duro abdomen de Derek mientras este pasea las manos por su piel, delineando desde sus caderas hasta sus pezones duros y comienza a masajearlos.

El chico se mueve con fuerza y rapidez, dejado salir aquellos sonidos tan morbosos e incitantes, lamiéndose los labios cada vez que se le resecan con el aire que exhala. Caliente, rápido, todo es abrumador y Derek sabe que no les queda mucho. Puede sentirlo bajo su piel y sabe que para Stiles es lo mismo.

Se alza para aferrar la cintura del chico, garras afuera, pero con cuidado de no dañarlo. Los brazos de Stiles envuelven su cuello mientras Derek acelera el ritmo. Sus ojos chocando y se transmiten tanto a la vez, que ya no quedan dudas. Son _Compañeros_.

—Anda, Stiles, córrete para mí —jadea Derek con la voz ronca, sin dejar de mirarlo con sus ojos rojos.

Stiles no puede más, es todo tan frenético que no puede detenerlo, como cuando corres cerro abajo. Sube y baja sintiendo ese duro miembro atravesarlo una y otra vez. Va a acabar, porque ver a Derek perdiendo el control con él es una dulce victoria. Aferra su rosto poniendo los pulgares justo sobre el hueso de su mandíbula, y se corre.

—¡Agh! ¡Aah! —grita contra su boca, perdiendo la vista por unos instantes donde los latigazos de placer lo recorren de arriba abajo.

Ve los colmillos de Derek salir cuando abre la boca en forma de anillo, jadeando ronco, luego apretando la mandíbula. Siente el líquido caliente escurrir en su interior, lo ha marcado, eso es lo que significa aquello. Entonces es cuando lo siente, el pene del lobo se hincha en su interior, caliente, palpitando, y también crece otro tanto hasta chocar contra su próstata.

—¡Derek! ¡El nudo! Oh, por dios…

—Stiles. —Su tono de voz suena a disculpa, pero Stiles no se está quejando, no, simplemente está abrumado.

Y vuelve a correrse.

Su corazón late tan rápido que teme le dé un infarto allí mismo. Jala los cabellos negros de Derek en la nuca y éste se deja caer, llevándose al chico consigo. Aquel movimiento ha logrado mover un tanto su miembro, y ya no aprieta aquel punto.

Stiles tiembla y jadea entre sus brazos, y Derek le besa la coronilla mientras acaricia su espalda lentamente, tratando de calmarlo.

—Eso fue… tú… tú quieres matarme —jadea el chico alzando el rostro levemente, topándose con esos ojos que ahora lucen verdes—. ¿No se supone que eso es para asegurar la fecundación? Oh, mierda, Derek…

Una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios, divertida, y se ve hermoso, aun así Stiles se siente levemente ofendido y se mueve un poco, provocando que el lobo sisee y luego deslice la lengua por los dientes.

—¡Stiles! —se queja con voz queda aferrándolo por la cintura para mantenerlo quieto. Toma aire y lleva la mano hasta su mejilla, donde acaricia con lentitud, sintiendo la humedad contra sus dedos—. No puedes quedar embarazado, Stiles, es imposible. Pero eres mi pareja y, bueno, estaba tan excitado, que no pude evitarlo.

El chico siente el calor expandirse desde sus mejillas hasta las orejas y baja la cabeza para apoyar la frente contra ese duro pecho, sintiendo como poco a poco el nudo de Derek va cediendo en su interior.

—Te amo —suelta sintiendo que las manos que acarician sus brazos se tensan.

No quiere mirarlo, de alguna forma se siente tan vulnerable que no lo soporta, pero lo acepta al final. Porque es lo que siente y está seguro que ya no hay una forma posible de revertirlo, y si Derek de nuevo desaparece, si deja de quererlo, el resultado es el mismo. Aunque no podría con ello, lo acepta.

Derek siente el calor en su cuerpo cuando escucha aquellas palabras, pero el efecto se ve opacado por el olor a miedo que emana ahora Stiles, miedo y resignación.

Alza las manos para instar a Stiles a mirarlo, el chico no se resiste ante su toque y aquello le recuerda a un felino.

—No tengo nada que ofrecerte, Stiles. Pero haremos que funcione, eres mi _Compañero_ y voy a estar junto a ti siempre. Porque los lobos amamos para toda la vida.

Eso es suficiente, una promesa de Derek, sentimientos correspondidos. Stiles se mueve sintiendo el pene ya dormido de Derek abandonar su cuerpo, siente el vacío, pero no le importa porque es su boca la que ahora recibe calor.

El Hombre lobo lo besa suave, profundo, haciéndole saber lo feliz que es, que está dispuesto a todo por él y con él. A pesar de que lo asusta aquel lazo tan fuerte, porque va mucho más allá de enamoramiento de adolescente, sabe que Derek no lo dejará. Incluso va a intentarlo, intentar una relación, a pesar de todos sus miedos y fracasos.

Cuando se separan, Stiles ya no puede más. Sus ojos se cierran y de despereza como un gatito satisfecho, así que toma la mano de Derek y se gira instalándolo a abrazarlo por detrás. Siente todo su cuerpo pegado al suyo y todo lo demás deja de importar.

—Espero un montón de citas y sexo, mucho más sexo, y que dejes de andar mordiendo gente… flores no, pero podrías…

—Ya duérmete, Stiles —gruñe el lobo enterrando la nariz en su nuca.

—Y que arregles ese mal carácter.

Otro gruñido, una sonrisa por parte de Stiles y luego silencio. Porque lo que quiere decirle a Derek es que aquello va a funcionar, lo siente en las entrañas. Afianza más el agarre entre los dedos del azabache y vuelve a acomodar la cabeza en la almohada.

Se siente tranquilo y feliz, como si todo volviera a su lugar. Ya no le importa lo que sucederá, cuantas explicaciones tendrá que dar, sobre todo a Scott, porque presiente que va a oler a Derek por un buen tiempo. Se relame los labios mientras observaba el sol entrar por su ventana, debe ser casi medio día, menos mal su padre tiene doble turno.

Cambia de posición para encarar al azabache, que permanece con los ojos cerrados pero el brazo en alto para dejar que el chico se mueva. Ya tiene la barba naciente y huele a sexo y cuero. Es salvaje, peligroso y está durmiendo en su cama plácidamente, está tranquilo.

Por fin tiene la certeza de que con Derek a su lado, podrá enfrentar todo, incluso la charla que tendrá con su padre pronto, porque el Sheriff se entera de todo.

Le da un casto beso sobre los labios y se acurruca contra su pecho, justo dónde pertenece.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer y sus reviews siempre son amados.**

 **Mordidas dulces~**


End file.
